


Just Fine

by DustToDust



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3359189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustToDust/pseuds/DustToDust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day meant nothing important to her, and she almost missed seeing the signs until they were pointed out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Valentine request for Krem and a female Quizzy. Lavellan, I tried.

"Your Worship," Krem says and does that funny nod of his head that includes his whole upper body. Not quite a bow, but a sign of respect that Ellana's not sure how she ever managed to inspire in the man. 

"Lieutenant," Ellana nods back and steps into the corner next to him. The tavern is loud and busy with too many things for her to keep track of, but Krem's carefully staked out corner is relatively clear. She wanted to ask Bull something, but it's not too important. "Did you need something?"

"We've got a contract being called in. A regular employer from before, but I'll run that by your Ambassador. No need to worry yourself over it," Krem leans forward so she doesn't have to look up too much at him. He's perched on the top of the chair again. Balanced precariously but not willing to give up the height advantage, and Ellana wonders why. She's noticed that it's something he does only when he feels nervous. Though it'd taken her months to even pin down that was what he was feeling, and only after Bull had pointed it out to her. "I was just wondering how you're doing, Ellana?"

Ellana smiles. Broad enough that it hurts the corners of her mouth a bit, but she doesn't mind at all. "I think that's the first time you've said my name, Krem."

"Is it?" Krem grins and straighten up long enough to put the tips of two fingers to his temple. A salute, Ellana recognizes it from some of the rougher parts of the world she's been to. The places where mercenaries and bandits gather, and don't hide their ill intent behind pretty words or politics. The salute is one used in jest, and Ellana laughs as Krem hunches back down to meet her eyes with his own. He's laughing too but only inside. "Can't say as I have noticed before, Boss. Been a bit busy carrying on with your work and the Chief's orders."

"It's not too much is it?" Ellana asks, momentarily worried even though she knows the Chargers would not take on more than they could handle.

"Like I said, nothing to worry yourself over," Krem flatly states, and Ellana takes his word for it. As the second in command it's his responsibility to ensure the Chargers stay fit and whole, and that is not a duty that Krem will every shirk she knows. "Now, don't think I didn't notice you not answering my question with that clever bit of distraction. How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine, Krem," Ellana reassures with a sigh. A sentiment she's been flinging around so freely lately that the words have lost all meaning to her. "Is this a thing humans do?"

Varric, Solas, and Sera don't ask after her so often. Bull doesn't either, but only because he periodically checks on her in a round about enough manner that she starts to see why he is a spy. The others though.... Ellana thinks she might start to scream if Josephine or Cullen ask her that question one more time. One she can handle, but both of them right after the other is almost too much.

"Wanting to make sure the people they care about are alright? Yeah, that's a thing we do," Krem reaches out and lightly cups the back of her neck. Ellana pushes back against the warmth of his hand as he slowly pulls until she's sitting on the seat. Firmly between his knees with the rest of him curled over her. "Especially when said person looks as worn down as you do."

"I'm-" tired and more than a little cold. Lonely, even though the entirety of Skyhold bustles with life around her. Ellana smiles again and feels the brittle edges of it like leaves in the fall, but Krem can't see it now. "I'm fine!"

"Right, and that's why you haven't even bothered asking what's going on at all today," warm arms fold across her chest, hands curving around her shoulders in a hug that has to be uncomfortable for Krem. "You haven't even noticed it's a holiday, have you?"

Ellana looks around in surprise, and realizes that the tavern is fuller than normal. That there's a festive note in the air and more people dancing than usual. She watches a woman present a necklace to a man, and another accept a flower from another. Both acts done with a kind of solemnity that makes it more of a ritual than a simple gift giving would entail. She's seen it all day now that she thinks about it, but she'd been far too distracted to really see it.

"Oh," Ellana sinks back and Krem lets her fold into him. A gift in and of itself, because most of the shem she has encountered don't accept such casual contact. She turns to hide her face against his knee a bit but knows her face must be turning red. "What kind of celebration is this then?"

"It's a day for love," Krem's laugh echoes in her ears and Ellana is thankful she was already blushing. Especially when Krem carefully pushes her face away enough so that she's looking up at him again. "A day to celebrate returned love and," Krem's holding a sprig of flowers. Blue with delicate bell shapped petals. A tiny little sprig that he carefully threads into her hair so that the sweet smell of it lingers in her nose. "And it's a day for declaring new love."

"Oh," Ellana reaches for the flowers and touches them. They're soft against the tips of her fingers and she likes them. She'll need to take care not to harm them so that she can preserve them later. A thought occurs to her and she leans away to frown up at him. "But I don't have any gift to give in return."

If nothing else, dealing with Orlais has taught her the importance of return gifts as a means of showing acceptance.

"How about a story then?" Krem grins as he echos the words she's repeated to him so very many times. Asking him for more tales. Delighted beyond reason when he complied each and every single time, and never seemed to run out of jobs to relate. No matter how late in the night she stayed with him. "An interesting story about you this time?"

"I think I can do that," Ellana says and lets herself get pulled back between Krem's knees as she searches for something to tell.


End file.
